Lilynette Gingerbuck
, sometimes romanized as Lilinette, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and Stark's only Fracción. Despite her initially childish and mischievous behavior, she does seem to show some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo. Currently, she is in Fake Karakura Town, fighting Jūshirō Ukitake. Strangely, her relationship with Stark is not that of a normal Espada and a Fracción, instead being more like a naughty little sister to him. Appearance Lilynette is a young looking female Arrancar. Her outfit is quite revealing, consisting of little more than a pair of briefs and a vest strapped over her torso, with her Hollow hole positioned prominently in the center of the outfit. She also wears thigh-length boots, with another pair of boots that resemble Uggs, and sleeve-like gloves that only cover the lower half of her hands and reach up past her elbows. Her mask fragment takes the form of a helmet, similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's but intact. Its left horn appears to have been cut off, and a sort of eyepiece also extends over her left eye, decorated with a red flame-like pattern. She also has light green hair and pink eyes.Bleach manga; chapter 269, her first appearance. The colors are given in her anime debut, Episode 161 Personality Lilynette can be quite cheerful and mischievous, in that she enjoys waking Stark up in unusual ways: first by shoving her fist in his throat, then by squeezing his testicles. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does have a more serious side: She shows some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo and shows sorrow over Aaroniero being killed.Bleach manga; chapter 269 She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance.Bleach manga; chapter 329 and 335 Her relationship with Stark is also unique amongst the Espada and their Fracción, appearing more comical and light hearted. She does not address him with the sama suffix (a Japanese honorific similar to Lord or Master), like the other Fracción do for their respective Espada, and simply calls him by his name. As such, she is more akin to a daughter than a servant, though Stark does not seem to mind. Lilynette does show respect for Stark and knows of his true power even if he is more humble about it (or simply to lazy to show it), to the point of kicking him for allowing Barragan to lead the battle against the Shinigami in Karakura, knowing that Stark is higher in rank and power than him.Bleach manga; chapter 318 Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed in battle. She wakes Stark up and informs him of the occurring events but he already knows about it. Lilynette urges him to do something, but Stark simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?" Fake Karakura Town arc Currently, she has traveled with Stark to do battle with the Gotei 13 in the fake Karakura Town alongside the other top two Espada and their Fracción.Bleach manga; chapter 315 She angrily scolds Stark and kicks him in the thigh when he agrees to let Barragan Luisenbarn take control of the situation with Aizen immobilized by Yamamoto's Shikai. After the Shinigami have succesfully defended the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and the fake one in the human world, she and Stark engage in battle with Captain's Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; chapter 328 Following an initial facedown though, Kyōraku asks Stark if she could be taken somewhere else during the battle, as he would have problems fighting with a young girl nearby. Lilynette responds with furious disbelief, but Stark tells her to be quiet, using the statement as an excuse to try to avoid a fight.Bleach manga; chapter 329 She is next seen arguing with Ukitake, stating that he probably should help Kyōraku due to Stark's strength. When he politely refuses, Lilynette asks to fight him. Though Ukitake flat-out refuses to fight someone who looks like a young girl, she draws her Zanpakutō and decides to fight him anyway.Bleach manga; chapter 335 Despite her confidence, Ukitake barely needs to try to keep her at bay, even blocking her Cero with his bare hands. She is upset and stunned at how little she can do. Ukitake comments that Lilynette's powers (specifically, her Cero) are not mature and lesser than the powers of a Menos, again begging her to "just go home" so he does not need to continue fighting her.Bleach manga; chapter 336 Lilynette insists on battling Ukitake and attempts countless attacks, only to fail miserably. Ukitake has defeated Lilynette many times, but has never taken the approach of killing her, instead, "training" her by not allowing her to use her own sword. Lilynette's desperate struggles of defeating Ukitake are serious to the extent that she is crying while battling the captain.Bleach manga; chapter 360 Powers & Abilities Lilynette seems to be a rather weak Arrancar, as during her duel against Ukitake, he was easily able to fend her off with low-level Kidō and minimal effort, and when she tried her Cero against him, he easily repelled it unarmed. Cero: Lilynette seems to charge her Cero through her left eye (which her mask remnants cover) and fires it from the center of her face. The power of the cero is questionable, but Jūshirō Ukitake comments that even a Gillian-class menos fires a more potent Cero. Spiritual Power: Being the Primera Espada's Fracción, Lilynette does have some Reiryoku, but the extent has yet to be seen. She has not used Sonído or released her Zanpakutō yet. Zanpakutō Lilynette draws her Zanpakutō from the stump of the missing horn on her mask fragment. It resembles a scimitar with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard. *'Resurrección': Not yet revealed. Quotes *(To Stark)"I won't stop tickling you until you wake up" *(To Soifon)"You bitch!" *(To Ukitake) "Idiot! Arrancars don't age!" Trivia *Currently, Lilynette is the only Fracción still in battle, but also the only one not to be killed/defeated yet (this may only be because Ukitake is too kind-hearted to fight Lilynette seriously, due to her child-like appearance). *She is the only living Fracción yet to release her Zanpakutō. *She resembles Lord Ranewater Calder in Tite Kubo's other serial, Zombie Powder, especially when she attacked Ukitake.Zombie Powder manga by Tite Kubo; chapter 6, page 157. *She is the only Arrancar to have had her Zanpakutō taken from her in battle. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female